


Truth and Ideals (Chapter 1)

by laika952



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Gen, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laika952/pseuds/laika952
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita (White) is beginning her Pokemon journey with friends Cheren, Bianca, and her new friend Oshawott in tow. There will be conflict and adventure in Anita's future and she will influence the future of a region. Philosophies will shape the paths of millions of lives and that of one teenage girl and a boy named N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy summary. I have always wanted to write a story that paralleled the Pokemon games. Pokemon Black and White has arguably the strongest and most compelling plot so far. Plus, who didn't love that scene on the ferriswheel? Anyway there will be a whole lot more than just romance in this story, but there will be some. Please critique away. Oh, and a side note. White will be known as Anita for the purposes of this story, the italian translation of her name, because I just can't stand calling her Hilda.

Sun was piercing through the lavender drapes strung across the little square window. A writing desk was off in one corner of the room while an entire wall was dedicated to a bookshelf. It was packed to edges with books on Pokemon, travel, science fiction, and fantasy stories. They weren't organized in any particular way, the heights varied wildly and there was no rhyme or reason to their order. Spines were creased and worn. It was a slapdash collection of a young person's dreams and thoughts. Despite the chaos of the collection, there wasn't a single speck of dust to be seen on them. Against the wall second wall was a small screen TV and a wii gaming system. It had a small collection of games stacked up nearby, mostly rpgs and racing games. Finally there was a four poster bed with it's sleeping occupants.

The neat and tidy room clashed with the chaos that was a teenager's bed and her sprawled unconscious form. She was face down with her left leg hanging off the left side. Sheets were intertwined at least five times around her right arm and the pillow was cast off into the center of the room. Curled up neatly against her back was a furry red and yellow form  of a Mienfoo. It's round ears yellow ears twitched at the sound of the house shifting.

There was the muffled erratic thumping of a pair of feet as they tread across the first floor of the house. The Mienfoo's head shot up and it's black button nose twitched wetly as it sniffed. There was someone's smell in the house, someone she knew, but did not visit the house often. She had encountered the smell once before, but it was a shady fragment in the back of the little creatures mind. While the Pokemon could have easily ventured down the stairs to investigate the mornings disturbance on her own she knew that her sleepy companion would find it interesting as well. Her eyes glistened with an impish look as she whipped her head around. Stealthily the weasel-like Pokemon pushed herself onto two hind feet, she hadn't disturbed the bed in the slightest. Before a human could blink, two yellow paws darted out in quick succession into the sleeping girl's shoulder.

"Pffjfsshuuuuuuaaaa!" Her hair hung in messy brown ringlets in her eye's as she nearly jumped out of her black nightshirt. She breathed heavily and stared wildly about with startled blue eyes. Anita found herself on hands and knees as the Mienfoo seemed to loose control of it's body and roll around in uncontrollable amusement. The Pokemon made an odd chattering sound as it rolled itself right off the bed and landed with a soft thud. Her Pokemon's mischief making had come to a startlingly painful end.

There was a brief pause, then two paws appeared at the edge of Anita's bed, and shortly thereafter a pair of purple brows. She narrowly dodged a halfhearted swipe from her friend's hand. "Why are you waking me up so early Ffff." Her voice caught on the letter and sputtered out. She heard a muffled voice from downstairs, "I'll be seeing you soon Elaine!" Then the sound of the front door closing with a sharp concise thud.

_That voice.... Today!!!_

Her eyes flew to the wall and a calender hanging there. The picture for this month was a beach scene, it was anyone's ideal vacation spot. Sandy white beaches, water sports, and people cavorting about with their Pokemon. X's of all colors, shapes, and sizes covered the the bottom half. It was the 28th of March. It was circled with stars and poke'balls doodled haphazardly around the edges in the excitement of the moment. Professor Juniper had just left her house. Meaning that she had returned from visiting her father Professor Cedric Juniper. Meaning that her Professor Juniper had brought back three rare Pokemon. One for her, one for Bianca, and one for Cheren!

The Mienfoo had to duck once more to avoid being barreled over by the ecstatic teenager. She was to the door before the Pokemon could turn around. A sharp yelp and a hastily jabbered apology were heard as Anita flew down the stairs. A Herdier stood at the top of the stairs barking sharply. He gave himself a vigorous shake before stiffly walking back to the rug in front of the door. The loyal old Pokemon was mild, but not appreciative of having his tail stepped on. 

"Anita! You need to be more careful!" Elaine had her hands firmly on her hips and a creased brow. Her daughter had her knees turned in and her bottom lip jutted out like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. Anita's enthusiasm had been tamped down firmly to be replaced with the guilt of one who had been caught redhanded. Her mother stood at least a foot and half taller than her daughter, there were streaks of grey interspersed in the chestnut brown of her shoulder length bob, and her dark brown eyes softened ever so slightly. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot that Herdier likes to sleep there." The apology was flimsy at best. Herdier had slept in front of her door as early as she could remember. In the heat of the moment, she had nearly forgotten to breathe let alone remember her mother's old Pokemon. She was ashamed, as the hairy old thing had been her guardian from the very beginning. The tension was disrupted by a tapping sound. Two pairs of eyes looked in unison at the Mienfoo standing on a chair pawed at a box on the table. 

"I think Fu wants to see what is inside." Anita grinned crookedly up at her mother. 

Elaine rolled her eyes skyward. "Aur... Professor Juniper just left. You had better call your friends. I am sure they are just as anxious as you are to open it." She lost her breath in a gusty whoosh as bony arms wrapped themselves around her and squeezed tight. The hug was returned in earnest and she couldn't hold back a throaty chuckle as Anita broke the rushed embrace for a mad dash to the kitchen phone. Her daughter sounded like a hyperactive Chatot as she got a hold of Bianca first. A squeal could be heard ten feet away. Elaine and Fu both cringed visibly. Cheren's phone call was much more reserved, but the boy was no less excited than his other two friends. Today was the day that the three of them had been waiting for. 


	2. Truth and Ideals (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get to meet their new Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anita = Touko = White = Hilda

Anita pulled her up with both hands, the hair band was gripped between her lips. With her hair in place she grabbed the band and wound it expertly into place. She picked up her baseball hat from the counter and plopped it on her head. Her reflection stared back with bright unblinking blue eyes. This was it, she was choosing a companion to start out on a journey with. She wasn't just leaving her tiny town on a vacation, she could be gone for months or even years without making it back home. Unova was a big place. A sharp rap at the front door signaled her friends arrival. 

"You are on your way." With a deep breath she exited the bathroom and headed to the front door. Halfway down the stairs she heard a second series of sharp raps more insistent than the first. By the knock it sounded like Cheren, but he never knocked more than once. The anticipation must have been killing him. She grinned to herself. Purposefully she slowed her pace and plopped loudly down each step. The thick rubber soles of her black boots thunked loudly. On the very last step she hopped to the bottom and took her time swaggering up to the door. Finally she caved and opened the door, only to have hard line of knuckles make contact with her forehead. She just seemed to be getting beat up between her friends and Pokemon. Her hands shot up to the now throbbing spot an inch away from her temple. 

"Pfff. Took you long enough." The boy's glasses flashed and caught the light as he slid them further up his nose. They were a bright shade of orange that matched his shirt. Sharply dressed and ruthless as ever. She rubbed at the spot and grinned sheepishly, "I might have been drawing it out just a little." 

"A little? I had to knock three times?" His arms crossed over his chest and he cocked a brow.

Anita mirrored him, crossed arms for arched brow. "You know you are just wasting time now, right?" Cheren's face went slack at that. Then he snaked past her with with a sly wink and darted up the stairs. This wasn't the solemn boy she had grown up with. Not the one to be left behind, she followed closely on his heels and they stampeded together into her room. The box was sitting on the bed. It was navy blue gift box with a bright green ribbon closing it shut. The boy had stopped dead in his tracks. His face looked almost reverent as he stood in arm's reach of the opportunity to take hold of his future. "We can have these Pokemon." Silence dragged out as they both contemplated their own thoughts. Cheren had always wanted to be Pokemon trainer, even as a little kid, he watched the yearly Pokemon League challenge with stars in his eyes from the time he could walk. 

"Where is Bianca?" Cheren wondered aloud. As if on cue they both turned in unison as they heard clomping on the steps. Their first glimpse they caught of Bianca was the top of her favorite green hat. It was an adorable green beret that matched her satchel. Her heaving gasps were indicative of the rush she had been in. Try as she might the blonde girl always seemed to be late. 

She was doubled over with her hands resting on her thighs. "I'm late again. So-Sorry."

Cheren looked like a Purrloin who had lapped up sour milk. "Bianca, I know it's been ten years and you have no sense of time, but seriously. Today is the day we get our Pokemon from Professor Juniper." Bianca's breathing was finally beginning to even out and she finally lifted her head up enough to make eye contact. "I know. I'm sorry guys." 

Anita walked over and patted Bianca comfortingly on the back. "It's alright, you're here now." Her hands rubbed together in eager anticipation. She pulled an about face she heard the door click shut. Fu had crept in during the ruckus; she seemed to be anticipating the grand opening of the package as well. Bianca reached down and scratched behind the yellow ears fondly. The Pokemon's eyes immediately shut and the little red body leaned up against the soon to be trainer's leg for support. "So, where are the Pokemon?" She bent down near the Mienfoo to get a better position for an itch further down Fu's neck. 

Stepping up next to his friend's, he gestured at the little box on Anita's bed. "Our Pokemon are waiting for us in that box." He pushed his orange glasses further up his nose. It was a tick that Cheren had had since he was a scrawny little kid. Bianca stood up gently to get a better view. The Mienfoo looked up, more than a little miffed that the lavished attention had ceased. "Anita should get first pick since it was delivered to her house." 

To everyone's surprise, Cheren nodded in agreement, "Naturally." 

Anita reached for the card that dangled from the top of the big green bow and read it aloud. She wasn't about to waste any more time by arguing. The card was flipped over to reveal neat angular lettering.

 

> I've brought three Pokemon. One for you, and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokemon!
> 
> -Professor Juniper                                                                                                                                                                                

They were so close that the trembling in her hands were visible. Anita plucked clumsily at the green ribbon and untied it with fumbling fingers. The lid was was lifted to reveal three red and white poke'balls nestled in a soft blue fabric that matched the box. A frown crinkled her features. "How do we know which Pokemon is which?" Her puzzlement was quickly set to rights when Cheren relinquished her of the box lid. There was a picture of each Pokemon underneath. The pictures correlated directly with the poke'balls below the lid. At center was depicted Tepig, the fire-type. To the left was Snivy, the grass-type. On the right was Oshawott, the water-type. It felt like an eternity that Anita stared at that box lid. In reality it had only been a minute or two. 

Every single eye was riveted to Anita's reaching hand, the individual digits were accosted with tremors that ended as she confidently grasped the ball to the far right. _Oshawott._

It was barely a heartbeat after she had brought the ball close to stare when Bianca darted forward and snagged the ball in the center. "Okay, I'll take this Pokemon! Cheren, that one's yours!" A sly kind of smile lurked on her lips. Anita was thoroughly surprised, if not a little impressed. She almost opened her mouth to interject between what she thought would be a forceful protest from Cheren, but he was slackjawed. 

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokemon." It came out lamely for someone as sharp as Cheren. Then, a calculated look came across his features and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Oh, nevermind. I wanted Snivy from the start, anyway." He lifted the poke'ball out with great care and held it gently with both hands. They all took a moment to process.

Bianca was the first to break the silence. "Everyone has chosen a Pokemon. So that's that." The vigor that had begun with her first words petered out, but came back almost immediately when a new thought struck her. "Hey, I know. Let's have a battle!" She gave a small punch of her fist into the air. It set her hat askew and she had to reach up one handed to set it right on her short blonde hair. 

Ever the voice of reason, Cheren shook his head at the suggestion. "Honestly Bianca. Even if they are still weak, you shouldn't have a battle indoors." Not ready to give up her idea so soon, Bianca argued right back. "Don't be a worrywart. These little ones are weak just like you said. They have to battle to get stronger." Her hands had made their way to her hips at one point during the encounter. Bianca mirrored the posture that Elaine had directed at her daughter that very morning. It was turned quickly on Anita. She lifted a finger and winked at the owner of the room. "It's settled. Get ready Anita." Bianca gave the poke'ball a gentle toss. 

A Tepig popped out with it's flexible little nose swirling about, taking in every last scent that it could. The little creature seemed raring to take on all comers as it walked about stiff legged. It glanced at all three humans with a piercing gaze lasting longest on Bianca, seeming to realize that this was the human to be calling the shots. Snuffling loudly the Pokemon shoved it's nose in the trainer's skirts. There was a small squeak of surprise and delight from her. Despite the urge to simply lift the Pokemon into her arms Bianca knelt down next to the Pokemon and spoke encouragingly to her new charge. "Hello Tepig, my name is Bianca. I will be your trainer from now on. I know we haven't known each other very long, but we are going to have our first battle." Her eyes disappeared in a pleased smile. The Pokemon desisted from the investigation of the skirts frills to listen. It took a moment to contemplate these words and then turned about, seemingly in search of the opponent. All business. 

Anita watched the entire scene with curiosity and a small giggle of her own. Poke'balls were such a foreign concept to her that releasing the her own Pokemon hadn't been reflexive. Herdier and Fu were house Pokemon and rarely spent any time in a ball unless they had to take a trip to the Pokemon Center. Oshawott's ball was still tightly clasped in her hand. With a fumbling kind of toss that lacked any sort of finesse, the poke'ball flashed once as it hit the ground and released a little blue Pokemon. It wasn't unlike Fu in some ways, yet it seemed built more like a teddy bear. Oshawott stood on two stubby back legs, it's paws and face were white, there were two little button eyes, and a very large brown nose. Blue pointed ears swiveled and searched, much as Tepig had when released for the first time. Oshawott's body was nearly as taut as a bowstring and it's pupils were dilated, nearly black, and eclipsing the natural brown. 

The Oshawott displayed all the signs of one in shock, human or Pokemon. The squat little body was rigid and only moved when a nudge from Tepig came from behind, and did Oshawott move. It shot directly upward, nearly it's own height before landing awkwardly on the rudder-like tail. Anita was immediately concerned and squatted down next to the clearly startled and stressed Pokemon. Her hands reached out slowly to lift Oshawott back to it's feet. It squirmed away to push up defensively against the nearest wall. Seemingly forgotten up to this point, Fu hopped off the bed and darted up next to Oshawott. The other Pokemon didn't even have a chance to react, she had moved so fast. Fu was soon gesturing and chittering at the frightened creature. After a few moments of exchange between the two they nodded at one another. Oshawott finally made eye contact with Anita. While it was no longer scared of her, it remained somewhat cautious. Anita had stayed down low for the entirety of the event, she shot Fu a grateful look, which the Pokemon accepted with a flick of the tail and a dash back to the comfort of the bed to watch the proceedings.

Oshawott turned from the new trainer to face the Tepig. There was a glint in the eye that may have indicated a desire to get back at the other Pokemon for the initial scare. Anita wasn't about to assume, this would be their way of getting to know one another she supposed. Standing up and taking a step back, she locked eyes with Bianca, "It looks like we are finally ready." A grin cracked her features, maybe to hide the nervousness that suddenly set in. In a subscript to each Pokemon's description and type were their movesets. The Pokemon were still so young that they didn't know much. Oshawott knew Tackle and Tail Whip. Each Pokemon had one offensive move and one defensive. If she recalled correctly, the Tepig had the exact same moveset. This battle would come down to strategy and speed. Oshawott had a type advantage, but it was hardly any use without a water type move to be used against the fire type pig. She knew that she was bogging herself down with details. They would just have to go for it.

Bianca was not enjoying her status as the late one and took the opening to move first. "Alright Tepig, give'm a tackle attack!"

Tepig jumped into action almost immediately, but it took a moment to draw a little hoof across the carpet. In a surprising turn of speed for such a thick little thing the red fire pig leaped forcefully towards the stationary Oshawott. There wasn't any time to call out a command. The tackle attack was dead on and Oshawott tumbled backwards, straight into Anita's shins. They both took a drop backwards in the suddenly too small room. Anita rubbed her sore rear end lifted both herself and Pokemon up from the ground. While somewhat knocked about, the plucky thing puffed out it's chest, awaiting an instruction. "

You aren't pulling any punches, are you Bianca. Alright, our turn. Oshawott use tail whip."

Relishing in the action Oshawott pulled a slick about face on one hind foot and waggled it's rear end at Tepig. It even threw in a sassy swat to it's hindquarters that was quite a human gesture. However, the impudence was not lost on the opponent's Pokemon. Whatever was being said between the two Pokemon, Tepig did not take it well. It jumped forward without any command from Bianca and charged at Oshawott again. Bianca was caught completely by surprise, at a loss of what else to do, she shouted, "Use Tackle again!" The move was happening whether she said so or not. Anita was ready this time. Her new Cleverboots Pokemon had set the other one up.

"Oshawott give us a side-step and use Tackle!"

The next seconds played out like a ballet. With another spin, Oshawott allowed Tepig to whiz on by. The inertia was harnessed into forward momentum that brought a Tackle into Tepig's unguarded rear. As if it were a small red bowling ball, the Pokemon rolled straight into Anita's writing desk. The whole thing came down in a crash as the Pokemon's form smashed through the leg. A mad scramble had them lifting the shattered remnants off Tepig. Once freed, it squealed and ran back to it's poke'ball with it's pride in tatters. Tapping the dropped ball with it's nose, it disappeared in a flash of light. 

 


End file.
